Wojna Domowa cz. 5
Twierdza Shiro była stosunkowo nowym miejscem w CreepyTown. Powstała w czasie nieobecności większości mieszkańców, narobiła miasteczku kilku kłopotów. Szczęśliwie położona była dosyć daleko od centrum CreepyTown a jej najbliższym "sąsiadem" był Opuszczony Port. Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo jak nazywa się ta budowla. Mikhaln Shadown za życia zaproponował nazwę "Twierdza Shiro", gdyż budynek niezwykle przypomina japońskie zamki, noszące właśnie taką nazwę. Długa, nieco owalna wieża ciągnąca się na wysokość siedmiu pięter. Dookoła emanowała straszliwa, krwistoczerwona poświata. Był pewien powód, dla którego jedynie Przemek i ewentualnie Salai byli w stanie wejść do środka stosunkowo bezpiecznie. Wejście do Twierdzy było jednocześnie przejściem międzywymiarowym. Przechodząc przez nie, wchodziło się jednocześnie do Zaświatów i to do części o wiele mniej znanej niż Piekło. Chociaż niezwykle podobnej. Przemek ruszył w kierunku drewnianych drzwim kompletnie ignorując złowieszczą poświatę. Gdy w końcu do nich doszedł, zobaczył na drzwiach dziwny napis. Prawdpodobnie stworzony przy pomocy krwi. - Sawaranu kami-ni tatari nashi.- przeczytał na głos chłopak, uśmiechając się.- "Trzymaj się z daleka od wszystkiego, co może ci zaszkodzić". Mądre. Może kiedyś się dostosuję. Chłopak usiadł przed wejściem, kładąc dłonie na swoich kolanach. Zamknął oczy i skupił się. Był Reinkarnatorem, tym który przechodzi między Życiem a Śmiercią. Nauczony technik, których nigdzie indziej nie da się nauczyć, był w stanie wyczuć olbrzymią ilość gniewu i nienawiści jaka lała się z wnętrza budynku. Krzyki setek demonów, zamkniętych w środku przez mieszkańców CreepyTown domagało się prawa, by zabijać w świetle dnia. By nie cierpieć w ciemnościach. Był tam tylko jeden byt, któremu mrok odpowiadał aż za bardzo. Jeden, który najchętniej pogrążyłby wszystko i wszystkich w tych ciemnościach. Reibi. Otchłań wzywała Reinkarnatora, a ten nie zamierzał się jej opierać. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, a umysł działał jak w transie. Dusza wyrwała się z ciała, a drzwi do wiecznej ciemności otworzyły się szeroko. Wnętrze było dokładnie takie, jak je pamiętał Reinkarnator. Niezbyt szerokie, pokryte płótnem korytarze, jedwabny dywan ciągnący się dalej niż sięgał wzrok oraz pojedyńcze, papierowe lampy. Wszystko to, pokryte tak dużą ilością krwi, że spływająca po ścianach ciecz zaczęła kumulować się na podłodze, tworząc kałuże. Czerwień była tu zresztą wszechobecna. Ściany, podłogi, akcesoria, światło. Wszystko i wszyscy tutaj obecni. ''- Więc...wróciłeś....''- odezwał się stary, kobiecy głos. Oczy chłopaka na chwilę odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa- wyglądało to trochę jak krótki śnieżenie w telewizorze. Gdy Reinkarnator przetarł je, zobaczył przed sobą dwójkę Yomotsu-shikome. Demony stworzone milenia temu przez Boginię Izanami, których przeznaczeniem było zgładzić jej brata/męża Izanagiego. Widocznie dostały wolne. Stwory te były wysokie na niemal dwa metry, ich skóra miała z kolei odcień brudnej zieleni (a raczej tak to zapamiętał chłopak, gdyż przez światło ciężko było stwierdzić) a długie, ciągnące się do końca pleców włosy emanowały srebrną poświatą. Ich twarze zakryte były materiałem a ciała zdobiły proste płachty, jednak po ogólnej aparycji i głosie można było dojść do wniosku, że wszystkie Yomotsu-shikome są płci żeńskiej. - Mam ten denerwujący nawyk.- powiedział chłopak, zamykając oczy. ''- Twoim jedynym nawykiem, jest głupota''.- rzekł jeden z demonów.- Ty i twoi przyjaciele już raz zepchnęliście nas tutaj. Potem ty zapieczętowałeś wyjście. W tym momencie demon wskazał na kartkę, przypiętą do drzwi. Był tam prosty symbol "失せろ", co oznaczało mniej więcej "Spierdalaj". Chłopakowi całe godziny zajęło przedarcie się przez kolejne poziomy tego miejsca, aż dotarł do Yomi, krainy w której "urzędowała" Izanami. Kolejne godziny zajęło mu użeranie się z Tsukuyomi, jednym z ważniejszych dzieci Bogini Śmierci. Opłaciło się jednak- zyskał pieczęć, która oddzieliła mieszkańców Twierdzy od reszty Kraju. Nic więc dziwnego, że dwójka demonów zdziwiła się, gdy chłopak bezceremonialnie złapał kartkę, która pod wpływem jego dotyku spaliła się na popiół. Pieczęć została złamana. Demony zaśmiały się. Najpierw jedynie ta dwójka, jednak w ułamku sekundy ich liczba potroiła się. A potem znowu i znowu. Cały korytarz, jak okiem sięgnąć, wypełniły Yomotsu-shikome. - Głupiec.- syknął jeden z demonów.- Teraz nic nie powstrzyma naszego powrotu. Tak jak nakazał Reibi, wyrżniemy CreepyTown w pień. - Ostatnim razem wiele wam z tego nie przyszło.- powiedział Przemek, powoli otwierając oczy. Były one całkowicie puste.- Teraz też wam się nie uda. Nie pozwolę na to. - Ty...jesteś ślepy?- zapytał Yomotsu-shikome. - Jestem Reinkarnatorem, w Zaświatach wszyscy oprócz mnie są ślepi.- odpowiedział chłopak. Logika Przemka była dosyć prosta. Wnętrze Twierdzy było pułapką. Każda cząstka tego miejsca wypełniona była energią Izanami. De facto to miejsce nie miało kształtu, wszystko co widział wzrok, było jedynie ułudą, która niepotrzebnie odwracała uwagę od przeciwnika. W Zaświatach najważniejsza jest percepcja a on, z racji bycia Reinkarnatorem, miał ją naprawdę silną. Ktokolwiek by nie wierzył, mógł wrócić pamięcią do czasów sądu w Niebiosach. Jego percepcja nie była dość silna, by rywalizować z mocą Bogini, niemniej wystarczyła by usunąć inny problem... - Mamy coś na kształt wdzięczności za to, że złamałeś pieczęć.- powiedział jeden z demonów.- Zejdź na bok, a twoja śmierć nie będzie nawet w połowie tak bolesna, jak twoich przyjaciół. - Macie naprawdę złe patrzenie na całą sytuację.- powiedział Przemek, stawiając jedną nogę do tyłu, delikatnie zginając kolana i przyciągając jedną rękę do brzucha, jednocześnie wyciągając drugą przed siebie.- Nie jestem zamknięty tutaj z wami. To wy jesteście zamknięci ze mną. ''- Arogancki gnojek!''- zakrzyknął starczy głos. Momentalnie części sufitu, pod którą stał Przemek, wyodrębniła się Yomotsu-shikome. Demon zleciał na dół, gotując się na rozszarpanie przeciwnika za pomocą swoich długich szponów. Robił to całkowicie bezszelestnie, nie tworząc jednocześnie żadnego podmuchu. Mimo to, ślepy chłopak płynnie zrobił krok w tył, unikając trafienia. Gdy tylko demon wylądował na podłodzę, natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę Reinkarnatora, próbując go rozszarpać. Przemek jednak zwinął dłoń w pięść i uderzył przeciwnika prosto w mostek. Yomotsu-shikome zakrzyknęła z bólu, gdy jej ciało z niesamowitym impetem przeleciało kilkanaście metrów, aż trafiło w tłum pobratyńców. - Ty chcesz z nami walczyć?- spytał jeden z demonów, wskazując rękoma na ogrom przeciwników.- Łudzisz się że pozbędziesz się nas wszystkich? - Nie zamierzam się was pozbywać.- powiedział chłopak, w dłoniach którego nagle znalazł się łańcuch. Przemek natychmiast wybił się w powietrze, z siłą jakiej nie miał prawa posiadać w fizycznym świecie. Demony nawet nie zauważyły, gdy chłopak znalazł się w samym środku tłumu. Reinkarnator zamachnął się łańcuchem, po czym owinął go wokół szyi jednej z ofiar, kopiąc ją jednocześnie w tył stawu kolanowego. Yomotsu-shikome padła na jedno kolano i złapała za łańcuch, próbując się uwolnić. Chłopak jednak postawił jej nogę na głowię, zmuszając ją by padła na twarz. - Zamierzam was oswoić!- zakrzyknął chłopak.- Nie wyjdziemy stąd, póki każde z was się nie ukorzy! - Szefie!- zakrzyknął przerażony Hosh, padając na kolana przed ciałem Oonokiego. Stojący kilka metrów dalej Mortimer westchnął. Mimo że widok rozbitego nieczłowieka zawsze cieszył, miał pewien wstręt do zabijania starców. Czy naprawdę był jakiś sens przyśpieszać to, co niedługo zrobi za niego czas? Najwidoczniej ktoś na górze uznał że tak. No cóż, przynajmniej ładna kelnerka skończyła lekko poobijana. O ile Lesky nie lubił zabijać starców, to wręcz gotowała mu się krew, gdy piękne kobiety kończyły martwe. Agent Cienistego Hufca raz jeszcze wycelował laserową bronią, tym razem w zrozpaczonego Orka. Już miał pociągnąć za spust, gdy nagle w lufę trafiła dziwna maź. Była mocno poszarzała i cała kleista- a co najciekawsze wyleciała z wewnętrznej strony prawej ręki Satyra, na której umieszczony był szary symbol "X". Mortimer próbował docisnąc spust, ale maź musiała dostać się do środka, gdyż napotykał opór. - Nie trać gardy, Hosh.- zakrzyknął Leinar.- Prawdziwy zamachowiec jest przed nami. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown chwilę później wyskoczyli z burdelu. Strange, Romeo, Quint i Renzan stali tuż za strażnikami Oonokiego, wpatrując się w agenta Federacji. - To on odpowiada za zniszczenie mojego baru?- spytała wściekła Strange. Mortimer bezceremonialnie wrzucił pistolet i schował dłonie za plecy. - Najmocniej przepraszam za wszelkie zniszczenia.- powiedział mężczyzna, puszczając oczko w stronę piratki.- Niestety, moje zadanie okazało się bardziej problematyczne niż mogłem podejrzewać. A i najszczersze kondolencję z powodu starego trupa. - Zabije Cię skurwysynie!- zakrzyknął Hosh, po czym załadował kuszę. Pierwsza jednak zareagowała Strange. Z jej rękawa natychmiast wystrzeliły dwa ostrza, które ze sporą prędkością poleciały w kierunku Mortimera. Mężczyzna bez większego problemu ustawił się tak, że noże syreny odbiły się od powłoki jego egzoszkieletu. Piratka uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziała teraz jak przeciwnik zareaguje. - Wiatr Asphal'a!- zakrzyknął Romeo, wyciągając przed siebie ręce. Magiczny atak sprawił, że powietrze wystrzeliło z dłoni chłopaka. Powietrzne "ostrze" przeleciało nad głowami Hosha i Leinara i ruszyło w stronę Leskyego. Członek Cienistego Hufca poczekał cierpliwie na odpowiedni moment po którym delikatnie się odchylił. Atak Romeo nie trafił w cel, zamiast tego poleciał dalej, przebijając zewnętrzą ścianę jednego z budynków obok burdelu. Następny zaatakował Renzan. Skumulowana w jego łapie energia elektroczna była tak silna, że straznicy Oonokiego natychmiast ją wyczuli, odchodząc na bok. Mortimer również doszedł do wniosku, że z tym nie ma zamiaru rywalizować. Pocisk elektorczności ostatecznie uformował się na chwilę przed tym, jak w butach mężczyzny uruchomiły się silniczki. Gdy atak wyleciał z łap półsmoka, odrzutowe obuwie wystrzeliło Leskyego kilka metrów w górę. Podobnie jak wcześniejszy atak Romeo, pocisk elektryczności poleciał w głąb CreepyTown. - Co to za jakieś pojebane miasteczko?- spytał Lesky, unosząc się w powietrzu nad przeciwnikami. Hosh wystrzelił złoty bełt, który natychmiast poleciał w stronę agenta Cienistego Hufca. Mortimer zrobił unik w powietrzu, a strzała poleciała dalej. Tylko po to by po chwili zawrócić i ponownie ruszyć w kierunku Leskyego. - No pięknie.- powiedział sam do siebie, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku bełta. Strzała już miała wbić się w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, gdy ten złapał ją w dłoń i potraktował ją taką ilością energi elektrycznej, że obecne w niej systemy kompletnie się przepaliły. - Ha!- zakrzyknął triumfalnie mężczyzna, po czym zobaczył nad sobą cień. Quint, który przez ten czas zdążył wzlecieć wysoko w powietrze, zanurkował w nim, chcąc staranować swoim ciałem przeciwnika. Lesky zdołał uniknąć trafienia dosłownie o włos. Ułamek sekundy później mężczyzna zobaczył że w jego stronę lecą dwa ostrza. Instynktownie wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, chcąc by powłoka egzoszkieletu je odbiła. Tym razem się jednak przeliczył. Do tych ostrzy przywiązane były kulki z brokatowym proszkiem. A gdy tylko dotknęły one powłoki szkieletu, kulki zderzyły się ze sobą powodując wybuch. Mortimer zakrzyknął z bólu. Wybuch rozerwał mu połowę lewej dłoni, a jego krew i kawałki kości zaczęły spływać na ziemię niczym deszcz. Co więcej, sam impet wybuchu sprawił, że mężczyzna stracił kontrolę nad torem lotu. Kręcił się chaotycznie w powietrzu, tamując krwawienie sprawną dłonią, gdy Quint złapał go za nogę i cisnął jego ciałem o ziemię. Agent Cienistego Hufca odbił się od podłoża, jęcząc z bólu. Szybko zdołał jednak wstać i już szykował się do kolejnego wylotu, gdy Leinar wyciągnął przed siebie swoją prawicę. Wystrzeliły z niej dosyć duże pokłady szarej mazi, które najpierw pokryły jego nogi, potem tors a na końcu całe ciało aż do klatki piersiowej. Ranna dłoń, trzymana przy pasie, również utknęła. Mortimer zaczął się rzucać, jednak jego ruchy były mocno ograniczone. Wyciągnął więc przed siebie prawy nadgarstek, a z rękawicy wysunęła się niewielka lufa. Leinar był jednak szybszy. Odwrócił prawą dłoń- na jej zewnętrznej stronie gościł niebieski "X" z którego wyleciały hektolitry wody. Szara maź pod wpływem wody rozrosła się, pokrywając ciało mężczyzny aż po szyję i przyjmując postać twardego cementu. Lesky został całkowicie unieruchomiony. - Cholera.- syknął mężczyzna. Strange wysunęła kolejne ostrze i wraz z Hoshem ruszyła w kierunku unieruchomionego agenta. Zarówno Syrena jak i Ork byli tak pogrążeni w gniewie, że nie zwracali na siebie nawzajem uwagi, co zakończyło się ich wzajemną stłuczką. - Co ty robisz do cholery?- spytała Strange. - Śpieszę się żeby wyrwać mu głowę z kręgosłupem!- zakrzyknął zielonoskóry, patrząc na piratkę z góry. - To ja go zabiję.- bardziej zagroziła, niż stwierdziła dziewczyna.- Wparował do mojego baru i zastrzelił klientów. W tym dwóch moich załogantów. - Myślałem że masz w dupie swoich załogantów.- powiedział Renzan, a gdy zauważył wściekłe spojrzenie przyjaciółki, zamilkł i odwrócił wzrok. - Zabił Oonokiego.- powiedział Hosh, trzęsąc dłońmi ze wściekłości.- Mojego przełożonego, którego przysięgałem chronić. - No i?- spytała piratka, wzruszając ramionami. Ork opuścił ręcę. Nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć. Oonoki był jego odpowiedzialnością, ale przede wszystkim obietnicą lepszej przyszłości dla nieludzi. Jak ona śmiała tak nonszalancko podchodzić do jego odejścia? - Słuszna uwaga, Ork ma większe prawo żeby mnie zabić.- powiedział Lesky. - Właśnie!- zakrzyknął Hosh.- Nasza przyszłość stanęła przed znakiem zapytania! Zemsta to wszystko co nam zostało a ty nie oddasz nawet tego honoru, przez jakiś brudny, obsrany bar! Strange natychmiast dosięgła Miecza Kinry. - Coś ty powiedział?- spytała piratka. - Powiedział że ktoś nasrał Ci w barze.- powiedział Lesky.- Moim zdaniem dosyć bezczelna obelga. - Naprawdę jesteś dość głupi żeby mnie obrażać?!- zakrzyknęła Strange, wpatrując się w oko Orka. - Nie wiem, ale na pewno to zrobił.- powiedział Mortimer. - Naprawdę jesteś dość bezczelna, by odmówić wojownikowi zemsty?!- odkrzyknął Hosh. - Wykazuje kompletny brak szacunku dla tragicznie zmarłego.- zauważył Lesky. - Jeśli to naprawdę jest taki problem to ja go mogę zabić.- powiedział Quint. - Zamknij się!- zakrzyknęli w tym samym momencie Strange i Hosh, odwracając się w stronę Serka. Czarny smok natychmiast rozprostował skrzydła. - Co?!- zakrzyknął Quint. - Powiedzieli że masz się zamknąć. - powiedział Lesky.- Nie mają do Ciebie nic szacunku. - Akurat takich sformuowań jak "Serek" i "niezasługuje na szacunek" można używać zamiennie.- powiedział Renzan. - Wow, brutalne.- powiedział Lesky.- W sumie nie dziwie się że Czarny Smok z niechęci nazywa Cię "podróbą". Niemal wszyscy gotowi byli rzucić się sobie nawzajem do gardeł. Romeo stał z tyłu, z przerażeniem obserwując do czego może zaraz dojść. Renzan, Quint, Strange i Hosh nie żartowali- w ich oczach było widać niesamowitą wściekłość. - A może najpierw dowiedzmy się dlaczego ten skurwiel zabił Oonokiego i zdruzgotał bar?!- zakrzyknął Leinar, po czym stanął pomiędzy Orkiem a Syreną. - A co mnie to obchodzi?- spytała piratka. - Właśnie, co ją to obchodzi?- dopytywał się uwięziony agent. - Bo ktoś mu kazał to zrobić.- zauważył Satyr. Obecnie wstrząsały nim niemniejsze emocje niż jego zielonoskórym towarzyszem, jednak nikomu tutaj nie opłacał się rozlew krwi.- A jeśli dowiemy kto to był, może się okazać, że starczy zemsty dla nas wszystkich. - Mi zemsta nie jest do szczęścia w ogóle potrzebna.- powiedział Renzan.- Wystarczy że ktoś będzie robił z Serka idiotę. - Mali ludzie, małe potrzeby.- skwitował to Quint. - Chłopaki, uspokójcie się!- zakrzyknęła piratka.- Przerośnięta owca ma rację. - Czy to obelga?- spytał lekko załamany Satyr. - Na mój gust raczej tak.- powiedział Lesky. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown i ochroniarze Oonokiego zbliżyli się do uwięzionego agenta, otaczając go ze wszystkich stron. - Gadaj, kto i po co Cię tu przysłał.- nakazała Strange, stojąca tuż przed mężczyzną. - Nie odpowiadam na pytania przesadnie ubranych kobiet.- odrzekł Mortimer. Mężczyźni dookoła zaśmiali się- wszyscy oprócz Hosha. - Okej, plan B.- powiedziała piratka, po czym wyciągnęła kulkę z szarym proszkiem i rozbiła ją na głowie członka Cienistego Hufca. Szary proszek był jednym z najmniej używanych i jednoczesnie najbardziej przydatnych proszków w arsenale syreny. Gdy wszedł w kontakt z ofiarą, zmuszał ją do całkowitej szczerości. Taka osoba zwyczajnie nie mogła kłamać. - Kto i dlaczego Cię tu przysłał?- spytała piratka, raz jeszcze. - J..ja...- zaczął mężczyzna, po czym jego usta zamknęły się, a jego głowa zaczęla się rzucać na wszystkie strony.- jes...graa....aaaaa!! - Czy to powinno tak wyglądać?- spytał Hosh. - Nie.- powiedziała zaszkoczona Strange. - Aaaargh....- mężczyzna skrzywił się z bólu, a z jego ust wyleciał delikatny dym. - Proszek nie zadziałał?- spytał Romeo. - Proszki zawsze działają.- powiedziała Strange, po czym odwróciła się do Mortimera.- Zapomnij, nie odpowiadaj na to pytanie. Gdy tylko piratka zakończyła zdanie, mężczyzna rozluźnił się i zaczął spokojnie oddychać. - Może ma na ciele jakieś boty, które powstrzymują proszek przed interakcją z ciałem?- zasugerował Leinar. - Spróbujmy go o coś spytać.- powiedział Hosh. - Ile masz lat?- spytał Quint. - Mam dwadzieścia dziewięć, ale kobietom mówię że mam dwadzieścia cztery.- powiedział z pewnym trudem Lesky. - I jak my mamy kurwa wiedzieć czy to prawda?- spytał Renzan. - Spytajcie o coś innego.- powiedział Leinar. - Ile mierzy to co trzymasz w spodniach?- spytała piratka. - To jednak jest syrena...- syknął Hosh. - 26.5 cm.- powiedział bez trudu Mortimer. - ON KŁAMIE!- zakrzyknął wzburzony Romeo.- TO NIE JEST MOŻLIWE! - JEBANIEC ŁŻE!- dołączył do niego Hosh. Strange wzruszyła ramionami, nijak nie poruszona. - Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałeś na wcześniejsze pytanie?- spytała piratka. - Na moim języku umieszczona jest pieczęć.- powiedział Mortimer.- Zwyczajnie nie pozwoli mi się wysłowić na tematy o których nikt nie powinien wiedzieć. - ALE ŻEBY ROZPOWIADAĆ CO TRZYMASZ ZA ROZPORKIEM TO JUŻ MOGŁEŚ?!- zakrzyknął Romeo. - Spokojnie mały.- próbował uspokoić go Quint. - MAŁY?!- wydarł się Romeo.- KTO TU JEST MAŁY?! - Pieczęć na języku?- spytał Leinar.- Któraś z Ośmiorakich Ścieżek wykorzystuje ten patent. - Która?- spytała piratka. - Nie jestem pewien.- odpowiedział Satyr.- No ale przynajmniej wiemy że stoi za tym Federacja. - Tyle to nawet Serek wiedział.- powiedział Renzan. - Renzan wyjątkowo mówi coś z sensem.- powiedział Quint.- Tylko o chuj tu chodzi? Myślałem że Federacja dogaduje się z Wyzwoleniem. Z nami też chyba się nie chce teraz napierdalać. - Zmądrzeli.- powiedziała Strange.- A tak swoją drogą, to dajcie mi chwilę żebym wycięła mu język. Potem posypie się to przezroczystym proszkiem i będzie się mógł nam wygadać. - To zadziała?- zapytał sceptycznie Leinar. - Pewnie tak.- powiedział Mortimer, po czym opuścił głowę z zażenowania.- Kurwa! Ile to gówno będzie mnie trzymać? - Podejrzewam że nie pożyjesz dość długo żeby się przekonać.- powiedziała Strange, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku ust agenta. Mortimer uśmiechnął się. - Wy też, jeśli zaraz nie odskoczycie.- powiedział Lesky. Sekundę później przeciwnicy mężczyzny znaleźli się pod ostrzałem. Nanoboty, które wcześniej sterowały Clarą, w pełni wolne zaczęły latać nad głowami mieszkańców CreepyTown. Natychmiast zaczęły ostrzeliwać okolice swoich celów z wbudowanych w swoją powłokę laserowych wiązek. Wszyscy natychmiast odskoczyli na boki, chcąc uniknąć trafienia. Prawda była jednak taka, że nanoboty specjalnie strzelały tak, żeby przestraszyć, ale nie trafić. CreepyTown było skomplikowanym politycznie punktem na mapie Kraju- zabić kilku przypadkowych ludzi w barze to jedno, ale odstrzelić jakieś znane nazwisko to coś zupełnie innego. Część nanobotów skierowała swoją uwagę na cementową powłokę w której uwięziony był ich właściciel. Natychmiast ruszyły ku niej, uderzając w nią własną powłoką i krusząc "więzienie" Leskyego. - On chce nam uciec!- zakrzyknął Romeo, który wraz ze Strange chował się za ścianą ziemi, którą utworzył za pomocą Virgo. - A żebyś wiedział!- zakrzyknął Mortimer, który od pasa w górę był już wolny. - Nie pozwolę mu!- wydarł się Hosh, który natychmiast wycelował kuszą w mężczyznę. Ork nacisnął na spust, dokładnie w tym samym momencie w którym Mortimer pstryknął palcami. Ten dźwięk zainicjował eksplozję mini-bomby, którą mężczyzna zdołał wcześniej umieścić na kuszy. Eksplozja, chociaż niewielka, wystarczyła żeby rozerwać Orkowi szczękę i powalić jego ciało na ziemię. Wystrzelona przez niego, stalowa strzała zmieniła kurs, przez co zaczęła lecieć w kierunku celującej z pistoletu skałkowego Strange. Piratka nie strzeliła, gdyż w ostatnim momencie padła na ziemię, unikając trafienia. Obecne w powietrzu nanoboty w większości skupiły swoją uwagę na leżącej Strange. Wyglądało na to, że gotowe są wystrzelić. Leinar poruszał na zmianę wewnętrzną i zewnętrzną stroną swojej prawej dłoni, dzięki czemu substancje które wylatywały z jego run, łączyły się od razu. Wynikiem tego była cementowa, nieco zakrzywiona ściana, która oddzieliła piratkę od nanobotów. Quint i Renzan byli już w powietrzu. Połączona furia ognia oraz elektryczności sprawiła, że metalowy rój rozpadł się doszczętnie, a jego resztki spadły na cementową ścianę niczym deszcz. - Kurwa, nieźli są.- powiedział Mortimer, otrzepując się z resztek wapna które miał na ubraniu. Jego lewa dłoń wciąż krwawiła, mimo że owinąl ją materiałem. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown i Leinar spojrzeli na członka Cenistego Hufca z gniewem w oczach. - Mogę się jeszcze poddać?- spytał, podnosząc prawą rękę. Wtem, okolicą wstrząsnęła straszliwa wichura. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, wiatr oszalał do tego stopnia, że kamienie i pył z okolicy zaczęły unosić się w powietrzu, utrudniając wszystkim utrzymanie otwartych oczu. Jakby tego było mało, jakiś obiekt przeleciał tuż nad Renzanem i Quintem, po czym zanurkował tuż nad ziemią, porwał coś w swoje szpony i odleciał. Gdy wspomniany obiekt znalazł się wystarczająco daleko, wiatr magicznie się uspokoił. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown i Leinar otworzyli oczy. Mortimera już z nimi nie było, a wszystko co widzieli, to niewielki, złoty punkt który z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej się oddalał. - No pięknie.- powiedziała Strange.- Gdyby nie ten zasrany Ork to facet by nam nie uciekł. Bo byłby martwy! Quint i Renzan wylądowali na ziemi. Obiekt który porwał Mortimera wzbudzał w nich żywe zainteresowanie. Poruszał się naprawdę szybko, szybciej niż smok czy półsmok. A mimo to z pewnością nie był maszyną. - Chyba Orkowi odechciało się gadać.- powiedział Romeo, wskazując na leżącego na ziemi Hosha. Leinar podszedł do przyjaciela. - Hosh?- powiedział, po czym kucnął przy towarzyszu i zaczął go delikatnie szturchać.- Hosh? Hosh! Spanikowany Satyr sprawdził puls Orka. Niczego nie wykrył. - Ocalony przez nieczłowieka....- powiedział Mortimer, uśmiechając się krzywo.- W sumie to chyba nie tak źle. Gryf, na grzbiecie którego leżał Lesky, nie mówił nic. Wysoki na ponad 4 metry i długi na niemal 7 stwór, będący skrzyżowaniem lwa z orłem pędził co sił w stronę Metropolii. Otaczała go niewidoczna powłoka powietrza, która pozwalała mu i Mortimerowi oddychać pomimo niesamowitej prędkości z jaką się poruszali. Mortimer obrócił wzrok. Obok niego leżała walizka, ta sama z która przyszedł do CreepyTown. W sumie cieszył się że nie miał okazji jej użyć. To co tam siedziało było zbyt...ekstremalne, nawet dla niego. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad sensem misji którą wykonał. Po co Federacji zabijać Oonokiego? I to jeszcze na oczach mieszkańców CreepyTown? Chcą zastraszyć miasteczko i Wyzwolenie? Nie, to nie miało sensu. Mężczyzna wyszedł z prostego założenia- jeśli coś nie ma sensu, to wymyślił to ktoś kto był od niego mądrzejszy. Takie założenie pomagało lepiej spać. - Obudź mnie jak dolecimy.- powiedział Mortimer, zamykając oczy.- A ja sobie pośnie o przynajmniej dwój parach dorodnych cycków... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Wojna Domowa